Not Applicable.
The invention pertains to a method for manufacturing profiled metal strips.
It is generally known to produce profiles in metal bodies by means of metal forming operations. However, this metal forming technique is associated with high costs.
The KR 1996-0006031 A discloses a stainless steel sheet that is impressed on both sides. The pattern impressed on the back surface is pressed out on the front side so that the concave indentation can be formed on the back side of the stainless steel sheet and the embossed surface is formed on the front side. The pattern on the front side results in an irregular pattern while the pattern formed on the back side represents a continuous uniform pattern. For example, a Sendzimir rolling stand containing an upper and a lower embossing roll is used in this case, wherein the upper embossing roll controls the surface transmission number of the back pattern by means of the depth of the pattern and the upper embossing roll appears by means of the change of the reduction condition of the automatic control device and by bolting in the continuous-operating rolling stand.
Stainless steel sheets profiled in this fashion are referred to as patterned strips and sheets and illustrated, for example, in the prospectus (Creative Accents: Patterned Strips and Sheets), Volume 4, Edition March 2005 of the firm ThyssenKrupp Nirosta.
During the patterning operation, a pattern roll is normally used on one side in order to impress a design into the surface. A smooth roll is typically utilized on the opposite side. A slight through-impression of the pattern occurs on the back side in this case. The impression depths on the side of the pattern roll amount up to 30 μm. Although the through-impression on the rear side lies below 1 μm, it is still visible in a coarse design.
In individual cases, a specially roughened roll or a roll with a different pattern is used on the back side, for example, as disclosed in the KR 1996-0006031 A. Since the patterns are not exactly adapted to one another geometrically, the depth of the impression as always amounts to no more than approximately 30 μm on each side. In this case, the impression is superimposed with the slight through-impression of the other roll.
This method has not prevailed in practical applications because the impressed designs appear smeared due to the through-impression of the other pattern on the back side.
The WO publication 2011/008860 describes a process where a spacer for a sealed unit is formed of a stretched elongate strip. Stretching is performed by applying a tension across a segment of the elongated strip. For the tension the elongate strip is passed through at least two spaced sets of rollers, the first set of rollers operating at a first speed and the second set of rollers operating at a second speed.
The JP patent application H07-001045 relates to a method and device for manufacturing meandering corrugating material in a roll-forming so that the width reduction ratio in the plane following progressing corrugated corresponding part is larger than the width reduction ratio in the plane preceding progressing corrugated corresponding part. The starting material is a crosswise corrugated metal sheet.
The GB patent application 2272662 relates to a method of producing a sheet material of the kind specified wherein a plurality of teeth are provided on each of two rolls, the rolls are mounted for relative rotation that teeth on one roll extend into the gap between teeth on the other roll, and the rolls are driven at the same speed and the sheet material is passed between the rolls. Further, the overall thickness is determined by the heights of the projections at both surfaces of the sheet material and is substantially greater (not more than 3 to 4 times) than the gauge of the material.
The GB patent application 2063735 describes a method of forming projections on a piece of a sheet metal wherein the piece of the sheet metal is passed between a pair of rolls having at their circumferences respective formations which engage opposite surfaces of the sheet metal. The formations on one roll push the sheet metal into gaps between adjacent formations on the other roll. The formations are arranged in rows or in helical rows.
The GB patent application 2385816 describes an apparatus and a method for working a plain sheet to form an indented metal sheet. The apparatus is provided with a pair of spaced cylindrical rows, each of the rolls further providing around its circumstance with a plurality of equispaced circumferential rows of equispaced teeth.
The DE patent application 3416841 describes a method for the production of a water heater in which the water-carrying part is designed as a double-walled plate with outward-facing knobs and is wound into a spiral. The knobs are produced by means of rolls into the still hot material immediately following extrusion of half-shells of the water-carrying part.